Réceptions
by nowexistence
Summary: Certains des plus beaux souvenirs de jeunesse des Blacks se sont créés lors de réceptions ou de bals. Comme quoi, de jolies robes, de beaux costumes et une ambiance de fête peuvent donner un sourire amer à ces sangs purs, des années plus tard, alors que ces moments insouciants sont déjà bien loin...


**Hellooo ! Voici ma mini-fiction sur la famille Black ! Je compte faire quelques chapitres, mais ce n sera probablement pas très long.**

**Juste une petite info : dans Harry Potter, le seul Lord qui possède ce titre est Lord Voldemort. Ici, je considère que les Lords sont les ainés masculins d'une famille (je trouve que ça fait très classe) et les Ladies sont leur femme. Donc en gros, Lord et Lady Black, c'est Orion et Walburga car Orion descend d'un des ainés de Blacks, et Cygnus et Druella n'ont pas de titre particulier, à part le conventionnel « Monsieur/Madame. **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'agitation était à son comble dans le manoir des Blacks. C'était la première fois que les deux ainées de la fratrie avaient le droit d'assister à la réception annuelle de Salazar Serpentard. C'était une cérémonie en son honneur, où tous les familles de sang purs étaient conviées, même ceux qui n'étaient pas de la maison des serpents. Bellatrix et Andromeda étaient enfin assez âgées pur s'y rendre ayant respectivement sept et six ans. Elles réclamaient cette sortie depuis qu'elles avaient compris pourquoi chaque année leur mère revêtait sa plus jolie robe de bal, la verte au bustier décoré de serpents entrelacés.

Les petites filles s'étaient donc mise sur leur trente et un avec l'aide de leur elfe Dryadalis et de Druella. Les deux sœurs portaient donc des robes aux couleurs de Serpentard. La préparation avait été difficile car Narcissa pleurait pour avoir le droit de s'y rendre mais étant encore bien trop jeune, il avait été convenu qu'elle resterait au manoir aux soins de Dryadalis.

Cygnus était alors arrivé dans la chambre de Druella (les Blacks faisaient toujours chambre à part) et avait ordonné fermement à Narcissa de retourner dans la salle de jeu et d'y rester jusqu'à qu'ils soient partis. Elle avait détalé les larmes coulant sur son visage de poupée. Le chef de famille avait posé un regard dur sur ses ainées en déclarant qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Et je vous préviens une dernière fois, dit-il sèchement. C'est la première fois et ce sera la dernière si je ressens ne serait-ce qu'une fois une once de honte ou de gêne par votre faute. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération de Black si vous faites mauvaise impression ce sera toute la famille qui en pâtira.

\- Cygnus, coupa Druella en voyant l'air quelque peu effaré qu'affichait Andromeda. Je pense que plus d'avertissements ne seront pas nécessaires. Je puis vous assurez que nos filles se comporteront à la hauteur de notre nom.

\- Je n'en espère pas moins, dit Cygnus avec un ton qui laissait transparaitre les menaces.

Il quitta la pièce en ordonnant qu'elles soient toutes dans le petit salon dans cinq minutes.

Druella rassura ses filles qui s'étaient tout de suite refroidies en comprenant l'enjeu qui se cachait derrière cette réception. Elles n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Tout se passera bien, vous verrez, dit-elle. Il y aura des enfants de votre âge j'ai entendu dire que les deux frère Lestranges viendront. L'ainé est déjà venu, mais ce sera la première fois que le cadet s'y rend. Il a ton âge, Bella, rajouta-elle. Et puis il y aura la vieille Malfoy qui va s'extasier sur vos cheveux ou vos robes.

Elle éclata de rire. Bellatrix et Andromeda furent un peu rassurées face à cette attitude si positive si contraire à celle de Cygnus. Leur père était un homme dur pas méchant au fond, mais il ne témoignait jamais d'affection à ses filles. Il exigeait d'elles un comportement toujours parfait : elles ne pouvaient pas être de simples enfants en sa présence.

Leur mère se chargeait de leur éducation à la bienséance. Ses yeux rieurs, son sourire toujours présent et son enthousiasme avaient le don de consoler sa progéniture quand son mari les avait disputées une énième fois. Parfois, le soir, elle emmenait ses filles dans sa chambre, jetait un sort de silence sur la pièce, et elles dansaient toutes comme des démentes avec le volume de la musique monté au maximum. Ces soirées étaient comme des bulles d'air que les petites filles pouvaient prendre pour respirer dans cet océan de conventions et de règles imposées par leur nom.

Druella ouvrit la porte et invita ses filles à sortir de la main.

\- Il est l'heure de faire votre entrée dans le monde, annonça-t-elle avec un air encourageant.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon où Cygnus se trouvait déjà, claquant la langue pour manifester son impatience. Il se saisit du bocal de poudre de cheminette et en prit une pincée. Il fit un pas dans la cheminée et annonça :

\- Château des sangs purs de Serpentard !

La réception avait toujours lieu dans ce mystérieux château, où l'on ne pouvait entrer qu'au prix d'une goutte de sang déposée dans le bassin fumant du hall d'arrivée. Si le bassin jugeait votre sang pur ou qu'il reconnaissait la trace de son créateur dans le sang de quelqu'un, alors vous pouviez plonger dans l'eau rougeâtre pour arriver dans le château.

\- Allez-y, je passerai en dernier, murmura Druella.

Bellatrix disparut dans la cheminée, puis Andromeda fit de même.

Elles atterrirent dans le hall. Leur père s'était déjà entaillé la main avec un couteau qu'il avait fait apparaitre de sa baguette. La fumée s'éleva d'un coup du bassin pour montrer son approbation. Cygnus tendit son couteau à Bellatrix sans un mot avant d'enjamber le rebord puis de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de fumée flamboyante.

\- Vous êtes assez petites pour y aller toutes les deux en même temps, estima Druella. Comme ça, ce sera moins impressionnant.

Les deux filles coupèrent leur délicate peau opaline et laissèrent tomber chacune leur tour une goutte puis montèrent sur le rebord en pierre du bassin.

\- On saute ? proposa Bellatrix en tendant sa main à Andromeda qui opina du chef.

\- Un… deux… trois ! décompta leur mère.

Le tourbillon rouge les emporta, les rendant nauséeuses. Leurs pieds touchèrent violement le sol de pierre, leurs genoux s'écrasant sous leur poids. Bellatrix tomba à la renverse mais à sa grande chance, son père ne le vit pas, occupé à discuter avec les Lestranges. Derrière eux se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons, l'un d'une dizaine d'années et l'autre d'une demi-douzaine. Le plus grand, vêtu d'un costume ridicule adressa à Bellatrix un regard moqueur qui la fit rougir furieusement. Elle se reprit bien vite après qu'Andromeda l'eut aidée à se relever et à épousseter sa robe.

Druella apparut à son tour, à peine surprise par le choc sur le sol dur.

« Il faut croire qu'on prend l'habitude », maugréa Bellatrix pour elle-même.

La matriarche s'avança gracieusement, fit une révérence à Lord Lestrange et sa femme. Bellatrix et Andromeda jusqu'à là en retrait s'avancèrent en imitant la démarche de leur mère, bien droite et fière.

\- Ah, et voici mes deux ainées, annonça Cygnus pendant qu'elles s'inclinaient devant les Lestranges. Bellatrix et Andromeda. Elles viennent pour la première fois à une cérémonie officielle.

Lord Lestrange les jaugea du regard et se détourna, guère intéressé.

\- Nous ferions bien de nous rendre dans la salle de bal, déclara-t-il. Nous bloquons le passage.

Les deux hommes avancèrent parmi le long couloir verdâtre, suivis de leur femme et des enfants qui fermaient la marche.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Rodolphus Lestrange, futur Lord de la famille Lestrange, dit le penguin en baissant légèrement la tête. Et mon frère, Rabastan.

Ce dernier s'inclina également.

\- Bellatrix Black, répondit Bellatrix en imitant les manières du garçon dans un ton de moquerie. Ma sœur, Andromeda.

\- Alors c'est ça la nouvelle génération des Blacks ? Ricana l'ainé des Lestranges en baissant la voix pour ne se faire entendre que des enfants. Deux filles ? L'une qui ne sait pas marcher sans tomber sur ses fesses et l'autre qui n'a pas dit un mot ? _Il_ va être déçu.

\- Tais-toi, grogna Bellatrix. Tu n'es pas mieux, tu as l'air d'un penguin dans ce costume. Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour le soi-disant héritier.

\- Qui ça, « il » ? demanda Andromeda, curieuse.

\- Ah tiens, tu sais parler finalement ?

\- Il parle de Lord Voldemort, intervint Rabastan.

\- Lord Voldy-quoi ? Répéta Bellatrix, intriguée.

\- Lord Voldemort, corrigea Rodolphus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Andromeda en haussant les épaules. C'est un nom étrange.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas quelqu'un d'important, raisonna Bellatrix. Père nous raconte toujours ce qui se passe dans la haute société des sangs purs et il ne l'a jamais mentionné.

\- _Pas important ?_ Dit Rodolphus en écarquillant les yeux.C'est juste que votre père n'a pas dû vous juger digne de confiance pour en parler. En tout cas, c'est fort dommage pour vous il avait confié son impatience à l'idée de voir les jeunes Blacks à la dernière cérémonie de Serpentard.

Bellatrix voulut lui lancer une réplique sanglante, mais ils franchirent une sorte de porte invisible qui donnait sur une magnifique salle de bal, la plus belle que les deux fillettes n'aient jamais vu. Celle de leur manoir et celle de l'oncle Orion, le Lord Black car il était l'héritier, étaient moins jolies que cela.

La salle était extrêmement grande et le plafond haut d'une dizaine de mètres. Les murs étaient en pierre magiques qui laissait émaner des volutes argentées. Une table pouvant accueillir environ deux-cents personnes était disposée en dessous des vitraux peints en toutes sortes de verts. Un escalier menait à un balcon où l'on pouvait voir toute la salle. Il y avait déjà une centaine de personnes présentes et les elfes de maisons s'affairaient parmi elles pour distribuer boissons et amuse-gueules.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de l'âge de Cygnus s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide et imposant. Un aura glacial et pourtant magnifique l'entourait. Bellatrix le détailla. Ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés, son visage noble avec ses pommettes hautes et des yeux perçants qui donnait l'impression de lire votre âme lui attestait un charme incontestable. Il était vêtu de la même sorte de costume que tous les autres hommes. Là où ils avaient tous un peu l'air de penguin, lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées.

Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Andromeda semblait intimidée, presque mal à l'aise face à l'aura de l'homme alors que Bellatrix se sentait comme attirée par une force invisible. Elle dut puiser dans sa réserve de volonté pour ne pas regarder l'homme d'une manière qui ne serait pas de bon ton.

Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre, Lord Lestrange se mit à genoux devant lui et murmura :

\- Maitre, je suis honoré de votre invitation ici.

« Maitre ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il comme cela ? » pensa Bellatrix. « Il n'est pas un elfe de maison ! »

\- Relève-toi, Fidelius, répondit l'homme d'une voix froide.

\- Bien, Maitre, répondit Lord Lestrange.

\- Lady Lestrange, salua l'homme en s'inclinant devant elle. Rodolphus, et… Ah, cela doit être ton deuxième fils, Fidelius ?

\- Oui, Maitre, c'est mon second fils, Rabastan.

Rabastan s'inclina devant lui.

L'homme se désintéressa d'eux et se tourna vers Cygnus.

\- Cygnus, Madame Black, salua-t-il. Ravi de vous revoir. Je constate que vous avez amené vos filles ?

\- C'est cela, répondit Cygnus qui semblait soudain préoccupé. Mon ainée, Bellatrix et ma cadette, Andromeda. Ma benjamine, Narcissa, est toujours trop jeune pour se rendre à une réception d'une telle ampleur.

L'homme s'avança vers Bellatrix, et comme la bienséance le voulait envers les jeunes filles non-mariées, il déposa un baisemain sur le dos de sa main, avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Miss Black, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit l'homme d'une courtoisie sans égale. Je suis Lord Voldemort, héritier du très Noble Salazar Serpentard. Je doute que tu aies déjà entendu parler de moi, rajouta-t-il en devinant les pensées de la fillette.

« Héritier de Serpentard ? » S'exclama la jeune fille. « Rodolphus avait raison, cet homme est très important ! »

\- Eh bien, my Lord, je suis également enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit Bellatrix tout sourire en utilisant les phrases toute préparées que sa mère lui avait enseigné.

Il fit de même avec Andromeda qui se montra un peu plus réservée que sa sœur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, bienvenu dans mon château, dit Lord Voldemort en s'éloignant pour aller saluer d'autres familles qui venaient d'arriver. Nous passerons à table dans peu de temps, le système des places est le même que chaque année. Votre nom est marqué sur votre chaise.

\- Mère, comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de cet homme ? S'exclama Bellatrix une fois qu'il fut parti. Il est tout de même l'héritier du Noble Serpentard !

Ce fut Cygnus qui prit la parole.

\- Fidelius et moi étions à Poudlard avec lui. Il a un cercle de fidèles, qui l'aident à accomplir certaines nobles taches, telle que l'extermination des sangs impurs. Fidelius en fait partie, nous nous contentons de le soutenir financièrement. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de lui pour des raisons qui ne vous concernent pas.

Sur ce, leur père s'éloigna avec Lord Lestrange en direction du Lord Malfoy qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

\- Ce Lord Voldemort me fait froid dans le dos, dit Andromeda en frissonnant.

\- C'est également mon cas, Andromeda, répliqua Druella. Il est intimidant, impressionnant, effrayant et…

Elle s'interrompit en soupirant.

\- Je le trouve très intéressant, dit Bellatrix. Il a l'air d'être un sorcier puissant.

\- Il l'est, répondit leur mère. Je l'ai peu connu à Poudlard, mais il était préfet en chef et extrêmement doué. Bien plus que nous tous réunis. Nous allons chercher nos places, le repas ne devrait pas tarder.

Elles avancèrent le long de la table, regardant les noms inscrits en ruban argentés qui flottaient au-dessus des chaises, faisant parfois quelques commentaires.

\- Oh, les Londubats sont placés ici. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'aille féliciter Augusta, leur belle-fille, elle s'est mariée depuis peu avec leur fils.

Elles arrivèrent à la toute extrémité de la table.

\- Ah, nous sommes là. Walburga, Andromeda en face, moi, Orion en face de moi, votre père et Bellatrix, tu es face de lui.

Elles prirent place. Bellatrix regarda qui était la personne placée juste à sa gauche, en bout de table.

-Oh, Mère, je suis à côté de l'héritier de Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Cygnus arriva à cet instant, avec l'oncle Orion et Walburga, les yeux exorbités à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Orion.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, affirma Cygnus.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Druella.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne ne prenait la parole, Orion et Cygnus se contentaient d'échanger des regards effarés.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha pour prendre sa place.

\- My Lord, je crois qu'il y a une erreur dans le placement, dit Cygnus.

Lord Voldemort le regarda avec dédain avant de déclarer avec mépris :

\- Ceci est la table du Noble Serpentard, enchantée par ses soins. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur.

Il regarda qui étaient ses voisins de table pour voir ce qui les gênait apparemment tant. Un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux mais il reprit son expression impénétrable rapidement.

\- C'est intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Bellatrix, n'y tenant plus, s'exclama :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si bizarre, Père, depuis que j'ai dit que Lord Voldemort était mon voisin ?

\- Miss Black, intervint Lord Voldemort, cette table place les personnes présentes tout d'abord en fonction de la pureté de leur sang. Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, je suis donc en bout de table. Vous êtes des Blacks, la famille la plus pure du Royaume-Uni. Vous êtes donc également à l'extrémité. Pour départager les membres d'un sang égal, la table fait en fonction de la puissance magique. Plus vous êtes au bout, plus vous êtes puissant, donc. Votre sœur et votre tante sont les moins puissantes des Blacks présents, elles sont donc les plus éloignées de moi. Votre mère et votre oncle viennent ensuite. Il y votre père qui est à ma gauche, et vous qui êtes à ma droite. Vous êtes donc magiquement la plus puissante de votre famille, même si vous n'avez pas encore commencer vos études à Poudlard.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée à cette annonce. Lord Voldemort affichait un sourire amusé, content de son effet, bien qu'intrigué par cette petite fille qui s'avérait plus puissante que son père, pourtant déjà lui bien plus puissant que Lord Black.

\- Mais, my Lord, _c'est une fille_, dit Orion, abasourdi. Les hommes sont normalement toujours plus puissants.

Bellatrix se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Elle pouvait être aussi puissante qu'un garçon, même plus !

\- La puissance magique ne dépend pas du sexe, dit Lord Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Black, je suis impatient de découvrir comment votre magie évoluera. J'espère de vos nouvelles quand vous entrerez à Poudlard où vous n'aurez probablement pas de difficultés.

\- Merci, my Lord, répondit Bellatrix.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois faire une petite annonce…

Lord Voldemort sortit gracieusement sa baguette et la tapota contre sa gorge. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix bien plus forte et claire qui envahit toute la salle pour se faire entendre.

\- Mes chers convives, commença-t-il lorsque le silence fut. Je suis absolument ravi que chaque année vous veniez assidument à notre petite réception annuelle en l'honneur de mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Je suis également heureux de voir que la nouvelle génération de sang pur commence à fréquenter la haute société. C'est pour moi une victoire que ces enfants soient toujours élevés dans cette magnifique tradition qu'est la nôtre. Mais je suis aussi déçu de constater que les Prewetts et les Weasleys ne puissent plus accéder au château en raison de leur statut de traitre à leur sang. Mes amis, faites attention à vous, ne vous laissez pas envahir par du sang impur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et tout le monde s'attabla. Les délicieux mets préparés par les elfes de maison ne furent pas long feu, bien que les plats se remplissaient tout seuls une fois qu'ils étaient vides. Les conversations fusaient de partout.

Lord Voldemort se leva deux heures après, avant de passer au dessert, alors que la salle était plongée dans une atmosphère euphorique, les conversations et les rires détendant l'habituelle froideur des réceptions de sangs purs. Certains couples s'étaient déjà lancé sur la piste de danse.

Il se plaça derrière Bellatrix qui lui tournait le dos, écoutant une des histoires délirantes de l'oncle Orion qu'il lui arrivait de raconter dès qu'il buvait un peu trop de whisky pur feu :

\- Et là, je m'approche de l'apothicaire, il me dit que ses mandragores se sont faites dévorées par des licornes… Je n'ai peut-être pas étudier avec application les créatures magiques, mais je sais quand même que les licornes ne mangent pas de ce type de plante ! contait-il.

Alors que tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu riaient, Lord Voldemort se racla la gorge :

\- Miss Black, dit-il.

Bellatrix sursauta et se tourna précipitamment.

\- Miss Black, répéta-t-il. Il est de tradition que j'invite la femme la plus proche de moi à cette table sur la piste, alors, je vous prie de m'accorder une danse.

Le silence se fit d'un coup dans la famille Black. Walburga avait fait tomber sa fourchette et Orion avait cessé de ricaner tout seul sur ses vieilles anecdotes. Bellatrix sauta sur ses pieds, trop heureuse d'aller s'amuser un peu surtout qu'elle enviait secrètement les duos sur la piste.

Druella semblait paniquée :

\- My Lord, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai pas encore enseigné l'art de la danse de salon à mes filles…

Cygnus se tourna vers elle, furieux.

\- Pourquoi donc ne leur as-tu pas appris ? C'est un bal, par Merlin ! Tu te doutais qu'il faudrait danser !

Lord Voldemort secoua la tête, et dit :

\- Cygnus, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu.

Puis en se tournant vers Druella, continua :

\- Madame, ce ne sera pas un problème. Je me chargerais de mener la danse. Miss Black n'aura qu'a suivre mes pas.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de Bellatrix, et lui tendit son bras. La petite fille n'appréhendait pas vraiment de se rendre sur la piste sans vraiment savoir danser mais le fait que ce soit avec l'héritier de Serpentard rendait la chose bien plus effrayante.

Elle se leva et se laissa guider au centre de la salle, sous les regards à la fois surpris et amusés de toute l'assemblée. Elle se rendait à présent compte de la taille de son cavalier, qui la dominait d'au moins cinquante centimètres. Lord Voldemort la mit sur ses propres pieds pour la grandir un peu, et après un mouvement de baguette, une musique entrainante retentissait dans toute la salle.

Bellatrix se rendit compte assez vite qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un seul effort il lui suffisait de se laisser porter par la poigne ferme de son cavalier sur sa taille. Elle se surprit même à s'amuser lorsqu'il commença à la faire tournoyer avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il la faisait valser tout autour de la salle, déclenchant son rire enfantin par moment. Les autres duos s'étaient poussés pour faire de la place à ce couple atypique. Après quelques minutes, la musique prit fin alors que Bellatrix commençait à peine à s'essouffler. Lord Voldemort lui fit un baisemain, et agita sa baguette pour en faire sortir une nuée de papillons colorés qui les suivirent jusqu'à leur place sous les applaudissements des convives.

Druella adressa un sourire complice à sa fille et Cygnus lui lança un regard approbateur.

Cette soirée fut un des plus beaux souvenirs de Bellatrix.


End file.
